insanepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Art of the Arrows
Art of the Arrows '(矢印のアート ''Yajirushi no āto) is a fighting style used by Lanna. With intentions of becoming stronger, two close friends of Derrick's modifies all of Lanna's arrows, gives her an entirely new quiver, and a heart-shaped pendant; all of which are connected. Like this, Lanna can manipulate all of her arrows, as well as her quiver, like telekinesis. She called it '''Art of the Arrows. List of Arrows Being not only a 'Junior Cupid', and thanks to Denis, having acquired some arrows that are a good use for her in battle, it is revealed how interested Lanna is in certain types of arrows; not only love arrows. *Love Manipulation *Poisonous (which is more capable of making a person sleep than die) *Explosive *Kairoseki (A substance which can nullify devil fruit powers) *Electric Techniques Before Timeskip Before the timeskip, Lanna is only allowed to manipulate five arrows. Through time, the pendant, quiver and arrows begin to drag her into their so-called connection; therefore, if Lanna tried to manipulate more than five, there's a chance it could cause some sort of damage to her body. *'Explosive Launch': Lanna, being the little 'Arrow Squanderer', manipulates 5 arrows, blasting them toward the opponent. *'Poisonous Launch': Basically the same as Explosive Launch, but it's a weaker attack, however. The poison doesn't /always/ get to the opponent. Possibly Lanna's SECOND weakest attack. *'Kairoseki Mania': This is only required if she believes the opponent is a devil fruit user. Same as the other two, but to give it more affect, along with the 5 arrows flying to the opponent, Lanna draws four more in a quick fashion, using her bow and arrow. *'Seiko Ya '(Literally meaning "Endearment Arrow" in Japanese): If things become INCREDIBLY drastic for Lanna, the least she could do is manipulate a love arrow towards the opponent. *'Flèche Manie' ("Arrow Mania" in French): Lanna would have three possibly useful ones. The TWO MOST useful ones being Kairoseki, and Explosive. However, the attack changes depending on whether or not the opponent is a Devil Fruit user. If the opponent DOES have a devil fruit, Lanna would manipulate two explosive arrows, two Kairoseki, and a single poisonous arrow, then fire them toward the opponent in whatever direction the opponent is or goes. If not a Devil Fruit user, two poisonous arrows, two explosive arrows and possibly one of endearment. *'Kurasuta Barrage '(Literally meaning "Cluster Barrage" in Japanese): A custom attack similar to that of Flèche Manie. Except, Lanna manipulates certain arrows in an odd-numbered way. As a result, the weakest types of arrows might not even be included in the attack. It's really a free-form version of the Arrow Mania attack. The arrows hit the enemy like missiles, even though Lanna can still manipulate them. Despite that, while doing some of the attacks, there's a chance that, because of Lanna's gymnast like aspect, she can jump into the air, and "step" on the arrows, half the time when the arrow is close to hitting the opponent. It's usually to show off, and sometimes to change the direction of the arrows slightly, with her feet without the use of her pendant. After Timeskip After the timeskip, Lanna is allowed to manipulate twice as many arrows. Not to mention she will also acquire electric arrows. She still has all the moves pre-timeskip, but with possibly stronger increasage now, because she's able to manipulate 10. *'Tempest Arrows': A combination with Lanna's arrow manipulation techniques, and a Rokushiki attack, Rankyaku , which is basically a slicing wind kick. She manipulates some arrows into the air, of any type (it varies if the opponent is a Devil Fruit user, though), and fires a Rankyaku, that pushes the arrows toward the opponent. Any Rankyaku variation can be used in this, but Lanna loves to use Rankyaku: 'Hyobi'. *'Flèches et Fer' (Literally meaning 'Arrows and Iron'): Lanna propels her most powerful arrows towards the opponent into three groups. -- Four Explosive, four poisonous, and two electric arrows (Of course, in a Devil Fruit user's case, Lanna replaces four poisonous arrows with Kairoseki). And to top it all off, being a six powers master after the timeskip, Lanna uses Geppo to project herself toward the opponent, and smashes the enemy after activating Tekkai . This is combining her arrow-loving aspect, with the Rokushiki attack, Tekkai's variation, "Sai" (which means smash). *'Flèche Chemin: Electricité et Explosions' (Meaning 'Arrow Path: Electricity and Explosions'): Lanna manipulates 8 arrows, four explosive, and four electric. And after daringly jumping into the air and 'stepping' on them because of her gymnast-like aspect, she simply propels it toward the enemy. *'Missile Cravate' (Which means 'Missile Tie'): Lanna's emergency attack. When her striped tie is tugged by the end that's wrapped around her neck, it triggers the tie's missile setting. -- It contains all of the substances from all of Lanna's other arrows, like electric, explosive, and etc. Lanna might not even use her manipulation techniques for it. If she doesn't she may just arch it, in a regular manner. Category:Fighting Style